Shimmering Firefly Through The Mist
by shasheel
Summary: Lenka kira, kabut akan selalu menjadi sukmanya. Lenka pikir, corak abu akan terus menjadi warnanya. Tapi suatu hari, ada kunang-kunang baik hati yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Setitik kirana dari kunang-kunang (mungkin) dapat memecahkan sekelumit kelabu. (Mikuo, Lenka)
Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **Shimmering Firefly Through The Mist**

oleh sharevane (winkiesemperor) dan sheelra jeon (mistglowworm)

Enjoy!

* * *

Lenka tidak bisa tidak mendeskripsikan kehampaan tiap kali ia menatap kediaman tetangga sebelah kirinya.

Ia tinggal di apartemen kecil di pinggir kota, sedikit tersembunyi dari keramaian. Tetangga sebelah kanannya adalah wanita tua yang telah lama ditinggal mati suaminya. Tipikal penyendiri yang tak gemar bersosialisasi. Tepat di atas Lenka adalah kediaman laki-laki _workaholic_ dengan istrinya yang modis dan cerewet, sesekali mengantarkan kue kering untuk Lenka. Lenka masih mengenal nama-nama lain di apartemen itu—seperti kakak kelasnya yang hobi membeli es krim tiga kali sehari, wanita yang nyaris tiap hari menguarkan aroma masakan tuna, dan lain-lain.

Tapi sebelah kiri adalah tempat yang paling istimewa. Atau setidaknya, dulu, pernah menjadi tempat yang paling istimewa. Lenka suka lama sekali termenung di balkon, melirik ke kiri, belasan kali menatap bonsai yang tak bosan menyulam nyawa meski tidak ada lagi yang merawat, pot-pot kusam berhuni bunga-bunga mengering nan layu, menyerah mencari sukma di sela-sela hara. Sehelai syal masih berkibar pilu. Mungkin lupa dibawa, atau sengaja ditinggalkan. Lenka tak berminat mengambilnya. Meski dalam hati, Lenka tahu benar syal itu milik siapa. Ada gelenyar dalam hatinya yang seakan meratap, betapa inginnya Lenka mencuri syal itu, memeluknya, mencari-cari sisa kehangatan dan aroma dari orang yang selalu sepersekian nanometer dari kerinduannya bisa terlepas.

Tapi Lenka tahu, alih-alih membuang sekelumit kerinduan, menyentuh syal itu akan semakin menimbun kerinduan.

Keluarga Nakajima pergi dari apartemen itu sejak anak pertamanya meninggal.

Sesekali, Lenka masih suka menelusuri jejak kenangan di apartemen sebelah, meraba dindingnya yang mengusam, mencari pesan yang ia tinggalkan untuk Nakajima Gumiya. Tiga hari sebelum Gumi—adik Gumiya—mengutarakan bahwa Gumiya dalam keadaan koma, Lenka sempat mengukir sesuatu di bagian terbawah dinding. _Gumiya, aku mencintaimu._ Lenka tak membubuhkan apa pun yang menyatakan namanya. Biarkan Gumiya mencari tahu sendiri. Biarkan Gumiya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Lenka dengan girang mengetahui seseorang telah menjadi penggemar rahasianya. Biarkan Gumiya tahu bahwa ia dicintai, meski ia tak tahu siapa.

Lenka berjongkok, menyingkirkan debu yang nyaris sempurna menyelimuti ukirannya. Pemilik apartemen mungkin akan menghajarnya melihat cacat yang diciptakan Lenka. Pernah, sekali, si pemilik apartemen mengejar-ngejar Gumiya yang iseng melukis pintu kediaman pemilik menyembunyikan Gumiya di belakang sofa ruang tamu Lenka bekerja lebih cepat, meletup-letup saat Lenka membekap Gumiya yang tak tahan ingin tertawa.

 _Gumiya, aku mencintaimu._

Aksara yang Lenka gurat dengan paku itu tak pernah mencapai Gumiya. Gumiya tak pernah tahu akan afeksi Lenka padanya. Bahkan sampai kabar mengenai kematian Gumiya sampai di telinga Lenka dan Lenka merasa langit runtuh saat itu juga, Gumiya tak pernah tahu.

Ukiran Lenka hanya menemui sunyi, sama seperti syal kesepian yang menari-nari dipermainkan angin, atau bonsai beringin yang merindukan sentuhan afektif. Apartemen itu sepi, sepi, sepi. Kadang, Lenka masih merasa ia mendengar derit pintu, dan tawa Gumiya akan mengisi ruang telinga. Ah, bahkan sekarang ia masih merasa mendengar pintu dibuka ….

"Oh."

Satu silabel menyapa masih berjongkok, tapi keningnya mengerut. _Siapa?Bukan suara Gumiya. Tapi siapa yang menghuni tempat ini?_

Begitu Lenka menengadah, figur lelaki bersurai _teal_ terproyeksi dalam retina. Lelaki itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kemudian berkata,"Hai. Namaku Hatsune Mikuo. Sejak semalam menjadi tetangga barumu."

* * *

Bukan kabar baru saat kini ketahuan Lenka tak sendiri lagi menimang hampa, ketika ruang sunyi itu kini telah diisi sesiapa. Lenka kini mengerti sedikit banyaknya hal-hal baru nan tercipta akibat hari yang kian-kian berganti, berteman gemeletap jarum paling ramping saat yang namanya waktu berotasi dingin. Jauh dalam benak Lenka, ada satu figur yang masih setia tak kuasa terlupa. Jauh dalam rungu Lenka, ada tawa bertemu tawa. Lelucon, kekehan lucu, dan suara Lenka mengomelinya. Tindak-tanduk sederhana seperti gadis yang diputus kekasih, walau ajaibnya bukan seperti itu. Lenka merasa seperti telah dipermainkan refleksi gabung delusi, memojokkannya pada satuan sudut ruang. Ada retakan yang terkelupas di dinding, pun hatinya.

Jauh dalam intuisi Lenka, ada Gumiya. Tetapi Logika menghapus sketsa kontur bahagia di paras Lenka, berasumsi bahwa mengenang itu hanya sia-sia.

Jauh, hanya jauh. Lenka mengerti walau sedikitnya jauh yang menghampiri ternyata sama sekali tak tergapai. Seperti Lenka yang mengerinyit serta mengadah menantang baskara, menjulurkan sepotong lengan ke atas, seolah-olah berhasil memerangkapnya dalam genggam. Pada tepian, ujung-ujungnya setetes menggantung di netra bening Lenka. Jauh sekali, hening sesaat, ada sakit di ulu hati. Lenka mengedip dalam kesunyian, derainya menghujam daratan.

Lenka paham benar untuk siapa ia mengukir-ukir ubin dengan telunjuk kiri, mempermainkan bagian luar tembikar. Goyahnya jemari Lenka ketika menuliskan satu panggilan setia yang mengisi relung hati, _Gumiya Gumiya Gumiya._

Satu sepuhan senja hari memberantaki helai-helai cerah yang mengatapi tengkorak kepala. Desau angin bahkan terdengar ketika hening kelewat hening. Lenka bergidik, lalu mengetatkan pelukan yang bertumpu di kusen jendela. Iris Lenka menari-nari mengamati kanopi dari ujung ke ujung yang sebenarnya tiada berujung. Keemasan memendar dari bumi barat, menyoroti wajah Lenka. Lenka berdehem kecil. Satu sekat terasa ambil peran di kerongkongan. Selalu begitu ketika ia mendapati rona tak lagi berona di depan mata. Retinanya mengelabu, iris berkabut.

Lenka bukan gadis cengeng.

 _"Wah, Lenka! Lihat!"_

 _Lenka mengikuti arah tunjukan Gumiya. Kala itu sore hari. Serupa hari ini. Gumiya bertandang ke tempatnya, menemani Lenka yang memenung sembari sesekali bercerita._

 _"Apa? Tidak ada ap— ouch!"_

 _Lenka ingat benar saat itu betapa ia sebal pada Gumiya. Tepatnya pada telunjuk Gumiya yang menghantam tepat pipi kirinya ketika gadis itu menoleh. Lenka memukul pelipis lelaki itu main-main saking gemasnya. Gumiya mempermainkannya, Lenka tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Ada kelir semu yang merayapi wajah ketika tawa Gumiya semakin kentara saja. Lenka ingat sekali. Dan celaka namanya jika Gumiya tahu hal itu._

Lenka menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sepasang lengan nan saling bertumpu. Memejamkan mata, barulah wajah Gumiya terpampang jelas dalam bait-bait memori. Dalam kelam, baru ada Gumiya. Dalam jauh, baru ada Gumiya.

Lenka paham benar untuk siapa ia mengukir-ukir ubin dengan telunjuk kiri, mempermainkan bagian luar tembikar. Goyahnya jemari Lenka ketika menuliskan satu panggilan setia yang mengisi relung hati, _Gumiya Gumiya Gumiya._

Meski sampai akhir, Gumiya tak akan tahu. Tak pernah tahu.

* * *

Bunyi bel memecah sunyi kala itu. Lenka mendengarnya teramat jelas. Namun ia masih kerasan di posisi serupa. Malas menjadi alasan utama, namun sesuatu yang penting turut mendukung alasan tersebut. Lenka betah bergeming di tempat saat satu ulangan bunyi bel melantun. Ia pikir mungkin hanya istri tetangga yang akan memberikan kue, lalu nantinya akan pergi sendiri menyangka Lenka ketiduran. Namun, saat ada gelombang selanjutnya, Lenka mengadah. Tampak dirgantara mengelam. Cukup lama waktu terlalui rupanya. Ada banyak kilau seperti manik-manik kecil bertaburan saling mengerlip. Konstelasi di sana bertemu konstelasi milik Lenka yang meredup.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Lenka berteriak serak. Bergegas kakinya mengenakan alas kaki tipis berhias kepala beruang di depannya. Lenka menyeret langkah menuju pintu utama dalam sepi.

"Oh."

Retina Lenka menangkap sebentuk paras berbadan tinggi berdiri di depan pintu. Membungkuk sedikit dan menyapanya. Lenka membalas hal serupa, tersenyum canggung dan menyilahkan si _teal_ itu untuk masuk.

Mikuo menggeleng, ia mengangkat tentengan dibungkus tas belanjaan bercorak cokelat kayu. "Tidak usah. Kemarin kita baru bertemu, 'kan? Ini~"

Lenka mengikuti arah tangan Mikuo yang menyodorkan benda itu padanya. Tampak Mikuo memberi isyarat pada sang gadis untuk menerima. Lenka bertanya-tanya, memandang Mikuo dalam-dalam. Satu sekon setelahnya, Mikuo tergelak singkat. Diraihnya pergelangan Lenka dan meletakkan bungkusan itu di sana.

"Itu roti melon, kubeli dari kedai yang baru buka di persimpangan. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan."

Untuk waktu yang lama, Lenka baru tersadar setelah satu jentikan melengking di depan wajah. Lenka reflek bergumam dengan suara menciut di akhir; _ooh, itu—._ Wajahnya menunduk tak enak.

Mikuo tertawa kembali.

Sampai pemuda itu berpamitan membawa helaian _teal_ miliknya, Lenka masih membatu di depan pintu. Menatap bungkusan kecil pemberian tetangga barunya itu. Satu terpaan pawana menghempas surai Lenka yang tak terikat seperti biasa. Lenka membisu dalam dingin.

Satu momen, ada yang familiar dari senyum Mikuo.

.

Ini mungkin insiden yang klise, di mana setiap orang mampu menemukannya dengan mudah di balik lembar-lembar _shoujo manga_. Seorang tetangga baru tiba-tiba mendiami sebelah rumahmu. Dengan senyum matahari menyebut nama, bahkan suatu waktu mengantar roti melon. Sehari setelahnya, kau akan menemukan tetangga barumu berdiri di depan kelas, mengukir kanji dengan kapur putih di papan tulis, membungkuk dan memberi senyum yang menenggelamkan nyaris seisi siswi dalam fantasi. Seklise itu, seklise hingga si lelaki disuruh duduk tepat di sampingmu.

Dan itulah skenario yang telah membentangkan titian di hadapan Lenka.

Lenka terpaksa menarik rantai-rantai imajiner untuk menahan tangannya—yang sudah mati-matian ingin mengangkat tangan mengatakan _tapi itu kursi Gumiya, Sensei._

Hatsune Mikuo. Lenka jadi merasa eksistensi Mikuo adalah entitas yang layak dikerubungi tanya atas kebetulan-kebetulan yang disandangnya. Mulai dari menempati rumah yang dulu ditempati , mana bisa laki-laki itu duduk di bangku yang dahulu merupakan sumber kertas-kertas iseng yang terlontar pada Lenka?

 _Hatsune Mikuo. Kau tidak bisa melangkah begitu saja, memijak suatu aksis yang dulu menjadi milik Nakajima Gumiya. Mana bisa. Aksis di mana dahulu Gumiya selalu di sana adalah poros afeksiku. Kau tidak bisa datang tiba-tiba dan mengusik segala reminisensi yang terbenam di sana._

Suara guru yang membacakan literatur klasik Jepang sudah tak mencapai gendang telinga Lenka lagi. Sang guru yang membicarakan _Hyakunin Isshu_ sudah tidak menjadi poros atensi. Lenka mengerti sepenuhnya, Mikuo tak memiliki niat menginjak dan memupuskan tempat Gumiya. Mikuo bahkan mungkin belum pernah mendengar nama Nakajima Gumiya di mana-mana.

"Kagamine Lenka!"

Lenka tersentak. Ia mencapai palung delusi yang terlampau dalam. Guru yang tinggal memiliki beberapa helai rambut di kepalanya itu menunjuknya menggunakan penggaris. "Bacakan puisi _Now The Flower Blooms_!"

Lenka membuka buku _Hyakunin Isshu_ -nya dengan gugup, setengah gemetar. _Now The Flower Blooms_ adalah salah satu puisi yang masuk ke dalam daftar puisi favorit Gumiya. Harusnya sulit bukan adjektiva yang tepat untuk saat ini. Harusnya Lenka bisa menemukan _Now The Flower Blooms_ dengan mudah. Harusnya … harusnya demikian jika replika maya dari Gumiya tidak terus-terusan menghantuinya saat ini.

"Bukankah _Now The Flower Blooms_ itu _opening_? Pembukaan _karuta,_ benar? Dipelajari saat masih kecil, biasanya." Mikuo berbisik pada Lenka yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik buku. Lenka berjengit— _benar juga_. Tapi sang guru terlanjur menunjuk Mikuo. "Kau, anak baru! Apa yang kaubisikkan? Sekarang kau saja yang membacakan _Now The Flower Blooms_!"

Mikuo berdiri dengan tenang, nyaris seperti tanpa bobot badan. Bibir tipisnya terbuka dan silabel demi silabel terurai. " _Naniwa-zu ni … sakuya kono hana …._ "

Seolah kekuatan magis tengah tumpah di telinga Lenka. Suara Mikuo terdistorsi, lenyap dari realita. Figur bersurai zamrud hadir di benaknya sebagai duplikasi fana. Suaranya yang jernih membacakan _Now The Flower Blooms_ menciptakan presensi maya menggantikan suara berputar begitu saja; Gumiya yang memaksa Lenka membaca _Hyakunin Isshu,_ Lenka yang mengatai kegemaran Gumiya sebagai budaya kuno, dan Gumiya yang marah-marah padanya. Mereka berdua yang bersimpuh di atas _tatami_. Lenka yang menyaksikan tangan Gumiya dengan lincah terayun ke sana-sini berlatih _karuta._ Gumiya yang berlatih tanpa teman, melupakan kondisi kesehatannya sendiri, hingga jatuh sakit saat turnamen diadakan. Gumiya yang menggumamkan _Now The Flower Blooms_ dalam lelap saat ia sakit.

Tapi segalanya tentang Gumiya sudah sejauh konstelasi. Lenka tak bisa menggapainya kembali.

"… _. Sakuya kono hana …."_

Mikuo menyelesaikan puisinya, dan Lenka mengangkat tangan.

" _Sensei._ " Lenka menunduk hingga helai-helai keemasan menutupi suram di paras."Bolehkah saya izin ke ruang kesehatan?"

Sang guru mengangguk bermanuver dengan cepat keluar kelas dengan ruang kesehatan menjadi destinasi. Lenka sendiri merasa konyol—ia tak pernah dikenal sebagai perempuan yang suka membolos atau melompati satu pelajaran saja, tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Pergi dari kelas hanya karena tidak tahan mendengar _Now The Flower Blooms_?

Perawat sekolah tidak curiga saat Lenka berpura-pura meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Lenka berbaring di salah satu ranjang, dengan tirai putih beropasitas medium menyelubungi. Lagi-lagi, satu larik memori menelusup ke dalam pikiran. Ia pernah berbaring di tempat yang sama, di linimasa yang telah terlewat. Saat itu, tirai di sisinya tersibak, dan Gumiya tertawa lemas di ranjang sebelah. Lenka berdelusi bahwa sakit di saat yang sama merupakan salah satu bentuk benang merah takdir menunjukkan eksistensi, tapi satu sisinya yang realistis berbisik _hanya kebetulan_. Waktu itu Lenka hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan bilang, _orang sakit tidak harusnya tertawa-tawa begitu._ Tapi bagaimanapun kondisinya, Gumiya selalu merengkuh sukacita dan menumpahkan ria di mana-mana.

 _Di teluk Naniwa, sekarang bunga-bunga telah bermekaran_

 _Setelah tertidur di musim dingin, sekarang musim semi telah datang dan bunga-bunga itu bermekaran._

Lenka mulai merasa separuh sukmanya hidup di suatu dimensi baru, di mana hanya ada ia dan kenangan.

Pikiran Lenka masih dipermainkan ombak kenangan hingga secara impulsif salah satu tirai kecil di hatinya langsung menitah pilu, _jangan pikir itu Gumiya_.

Dan lagi-lagi, laki-laki itu. Hatsune Mikuo.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Hai, **sha** revane dan **sheel** ra membawa proyek kolaborasi pertama kami! Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca. Kritik dan saran akan sangat dinantikan!

p.s: bagian hyakunin isshu itu saya ngaco maafkan


End file.
